Housing
General Housing Information Welcome to Lyrania! Now that you've decided you want to make our little neck of the woods your home, you're going to need... a home! We can get you started with your very own plot of land (for you and your loved one, if you happen to be so lucky) for a simple fee of 50p. That cost for the plot is the same for any of the towns or villages throughout Lyrania, so feel free to pick anywhere you wish to stake your claim. Once you've paid your 50p plot cost, it will take about 12 hours for us to get all the paperwork squared away. Once that is all finalized though, you can begin building your Dream Home. :D In order to get everything in place, you will need to start building rooms. Each room you build will require a foundation (these are NOT plots), and you can look at the resources and time needed to build anything below. It will also detail how much experience you need to have in order to build specific rooms or items. Once an item or room is built, it is immediately available. The timer that begins (based on the "Time Before Next Build" column only restricts you from building anything more. So if the item/room you have built is functional - such as the Kitchen at Construction Level 8 - you can use it right away, and do not have to wait for the timer to expire. In order make your house one of the prettiest/coolest/most badass in Lyrania, you will have to raise your Construction Level to build bigger and better things. In order to raise that level, all you have to do is build. There may be a trick as to what helps you reach the next Construction Level faster than just building anything, or there may not. :P But the Workbench, available at Construction Level 6 is VERY useful for getting some experience with building things around the house. Until you get there, building signs or the new items/rooms available at each level might be the way to go. Room Cap There is a cap on the number of rooms a household can have. This will need to be taken into account for how many of what type of rooms you build. There are only 50 rooms available per household for rooms that require a foundation to be built first. Current rooms that do not use foundations are Cellars (later upgraded to Boiler Rooms), Gardens and Dungeons. You are only allowed one of each of these room types. There are older households that built more Cellars/Boiler Rooms before the zoning restriction was put in place and they were grandfathered in. And don't forget to let everyone know you live there! Set up your sign with the name of your place. You can use HTML to make it stand out a little more than normal text, but please remember these 4 items: 1. Please limit the text to 250 characters. 2. Make sure NOT to use '' in the code, but ' instead. 3. Do NOT use divs. 4. Please close all your tags. If you can follow all four of these guidelines, I'm sure your sign will be as awesome as the rest of your place. :D Normal Housing Items/Requirements